Overheard
by Onedergirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione sneak out for some QT and encounter two other students who have snuck out


_A/N: This is a silly story that is a product of a sick mind and insomnia. As a result, this is either going to be highly amusing, or it's going to kamikaze itself into the ground. Hopefully the former. Anyway, I got this idea from a different genre, and I haven't really seen it done with Harry Potter characters (though there are so many stories, I'm likely wrong), so I decided to do it myself. Oh, and to any of you who are wondering when I'll get around to writing the next part of my story (more saga than story, really) Written in the Stars, then don't fret. Chapter 6 will probably be up by Sunday. So, without further ado, my forray into humor._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't make any money. Don't sue me._

Overheard

by Onedergirl

Granted, it was not unusual for students to sneak out, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were in the midst of sneaking out themselves for some . . . quality time (_ifyouknowwhatImean_), but they certainly hadn't expected to run into anyone. Or, rather, overhear anyone.

I suppose, as the author, I should tell you all about how they had decided that this night, being over the holidays, would be the perfect night to escape Gryffindor Tower to one of the practice flying rooms so that they could express their, ah, love for each other. In an adult and mature way, of course. But, quite frankly, it's really not all that important. It only matters that they had snuck out at all, and were now standing outside the door to their flying room (as they had secretly christened it the first time they had snuck out), listening to two other out-of-bound students. Two very vocal out-of-bounds students. 

Ron and Hermione, being the curious souls that they are, leaned in, and words could be heard through the door, along with enough noise to wake the dead (or Filch). They crept closer.

A loud feminine moan issued from the door. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, eyebrows raised. This was followed by a quiet male laugh that the both of them were absolutely certain they recognized. "It's Harry with some girl!" Hermione whispered to Ron, who had a sly smirk on his face. He was just about to reply when the girl spoke. 

"Oh Harry!"

Ron's smirk disappeared in an instant, replaced by a look of controlled fury. "That's my sister!" he hissed at Hermione. "That bastard is in there with my little sister! I'm going to kill him!" In spite of his apoplexy, he managed to keep his voice at a whisper. In an effort to keep Ron from storming the room and murdering Harry on the spot, Hermione put a comforting (or restraining) hand on his forearm.

"Ron," she whispered, "maybe we're jumping to conclusions. They might not be . . . you know-" 

But she was cut off before she got any further by a little giggle from Ginny, along with a resounding thud.

Ron's wand was out before the echo died, the spell to open the door on his lips. Hermione's comforting hand was definitely now a restraining grip. "Ron, no!" she whispered at him, just barely keeping him from jumping at the door. There were more words coming from within.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, sounding rather winded, "I had no idea you were that flexible!" Ron was now muttering murderously, Hermione only catching something that sounded like "unforgivables are too good for that lying piece of scum." Hermione really hoped she was hearing things. Which she was, because it seemed that Harry and Ginny weren't quite done yet.

"You'll have to show me that one again. I don't think I've got the hang of it yet," Ginny said, sounding like she was breathing hard.

Hermione was surprised to realize that she had never seen that shade of red on Ron before.

"Oh don't worry," Harry answered, "we can practice that again tomorrow night."

That, it seemed, was Ron's breaking point. No amount of silent pleading on Hermione's part could stop Ron from practically breaking down the door. The two of them burst into the room.

There were Harry and Ginny all right. Fully dressed and with brooms in their hands. They turned, startled by the noise, and faced a furious Ron and an apologetic Hermione. Their cheeks were flushed and their eyes bright, as if they had recently been exercising.

Ron spoke first. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" he asked, his voice merely hinting at the full extent of his anger.

Harry looked at Ron, confusion all over his face. "What do you mean? I was just showing Ginny some Quidditch moves."

"At midnight!?"

Harry shrugged. "Neither of us could sleep, and she had been asking me about it, so we took the Invisibility Cloak and came down here to get some practicing in."

"Yeah," Ginny chipped in, looking her brother and his girlfriend over. "What are you two doing here?"

There was no doubt that she already knew the answer to that question, judging by the mischievous glint in her eyes. Ron, however, was not going to be diverted. "Are you sure you were really practicing Quidditch moves in here? Only it sure didn't sound like that outside." He shot a menacing look at Harry, but Harry appeared unaffected by it.

"What are you talking about Ron? Of course we were practicing Quidditch in here. What else would we be doing?" He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who had both turned a startling shade of red. "Oh," he said knowingly, a grin on his face. "Now, I don't think that's rather fair, projecting your intentions on us." He turned to Ginny. "Do you believe this git?"

She nodded and her sigh reflected her frustration. "Unfortunately, yes. Leave it to Ron to assume the worst."

Ron started to protest, but Hermione quickly realized that he was just going to dig them into a hole. "Look," she said, "we're really sorry we interrupted you, then assumed the worst." Ron started to mumble, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped, speaking clearly. "Yes, we're sorry. Will you forgive us?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Finally, Harry sighed a long-suffering sigh and answered. "Yes, we forgive you. Just try not to jump to conclusions next time."

Ron and Hermione both nodded, looking contrite. They turned to leave. "Ron, Hermione," Ginny said, causing them to stop and turn around. They looked at her questioningly. "You guys can have the room now. I think Harry and I are done." She looked over at him for confirmation, and he nodded. 

"Yes, we were just finishing when you two barged in." Ron and Hermione looked even guiltier. "Come on Ginny," he said, getting out his Invisibility Cloak, "let's give the two lovebirds some privacy." With that final jab, he put the cloak over himself and Ginny, and they were gone.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron sighed. "Well, I guess you were right."

Hermione giggled. "Of course I was. I'm always right."

He grinned back. "I should have never doubted you."

***

Outside of the door stood two invisible people, who were in silent hysterics. They quietly walked to the nearest cupboard. Once inside, they proceeded to burst into laughter.

"Did you see Ron's face when they walked in?" Ginny wheezed, holding onto Harry for support. "I thought he was going to murder you right then and there!"

Harry was doubled over, but managed to add in. "Yea! I've never seen him look so angry! And when he realized that we were fully clothed and holding brooms, it was even better! That was a great idea, by the way. I never would have thought of that."

"Thanks. It's a good thing you brought the Marauder's Map though. Otherwise, we would never have known they were standing outside the door. That could have been bad."

"It nearly was. But not only do neither of them know what we were really up to, but we even made them feel guilty about barging in on us." Harry laughed again.

"Well they should. Honestly! So what if you and are . . . together? Ron doesn't have to be my bloody keeper! Well, tonight should work to make him back off. If only for a little while."

Harry nodded in agreement, pulling Ginny close. "And that could be a lot of fun, don't you think?"

Ginny smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Definitely," she whispered in his ear. She leaned back to look at him and winked. As one, the leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Mmm," Ginny murmured, once they had broken apart, her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Very fun indeed." 

The End.  



End file.
